


Gals Being Pals

by Aszecsei



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aszecsei/pseuds/Aszecsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written in March 2015. Max and Victoria do kinky things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gals Being Pals

They had an understanding.

Max wasn’t sure she’d call it a relationship, not yet, but it was definitely  _ something _ . And yeah, Victoria still hung out with Nathan Prescott, and told everyone else how superior she was to them, and had her little lapdogs there to yes-ma’am every word out of her mouth. She still fucked with Max.

They weren’t friends, as she’d so casually say.

But when Victoria snuck into Max’s room, her haughty demeanor stripped away into vulnerability...that was different. Victoria knew - must have known - that she made herself defenseless. And, Max thinks, she must also know that Max would never use these moments against her.

It’s a vulnerable safety.

And when Max stretches Victoria out over her lap, situates the other girl’s legs so that the backs of her thighs slope enticingly towards the floor, she’s tempted (as she’s always tempted) to immortalize the moment with her camera.

She never does, though Victoria’s offered. Some part of it feels like a more permanent authority, that she’d be able to use the photos as a kind of blackmail. And it’s an unspoken rule between the two of them that night and day stay separated.

A photo would blur those lines in ways Max suspects neither she nor Victoria are really ready for.

Instead, she brings Victoria’s skirt up, trailing her fingertips up the back of the blonde’s thighs, delighting in the slow revelation of skin. She traces the edges of Victoria’s panties (black, sheer; Max doesn’t often appreciate expense, but in this case it’s money well-spent), tugging them slowly down Victoria’s legs, letting them rest at the girl’s knees.

Victoria shifts, her shirt rides up her torso -  _ down _ , Max corrects herself, given that Victoria’s upper body slopes to the ground, her body forming an inverted V. The slightest hints of ribcage are revealed by the motion, showing through creamy skin as she breathes.

Max puts an arm over Victoria’s back, letting her fingers trail over the girl’s spine, and then brings her other hand down in a sharp smack across her ass. Victoria keens, low in her throat, and shifts again.

Max is never more happy to wear shorts to bed as when she can feel the soft fur between Victoria’s legs against her own skin.

A spanking won’t make Victoria come, but Max has found it’s a great way to ramp up her arousal, which is what she uses it for; occasionally trailing her fingertips between Victoria’s legs, feeling just how turned on the blonde is.

When Victoria’s ass is warm to the touch, skin a bright pink, Max picks the girl up, bringing her to the bed. Victoria’s still recovering from the spanking, and doesn’t entirely register Max knotting silk around her wrists until her arms are securely fastened behind her.

“Oh,” she realizes, and Max grins at the combination of disappointment and anticipation filling Victoria’s voice. The blonde’s shirt is easy enough to unbutton, leaving it draped off Victoria’s breasts, and Max takes a moment to appreciate the sight: cheeks flushed, shirt half-off, blonde and a hint of pink between spread legs.

Victoria’s on edge, but Max knows pretty well how the blonde ticks, and uses that to the best of her ability. She slides behind the other girl, lets her hands roam across her body - teasing, tugging, everywhere except where Victoria wants it most.

It’s not easy, making Victoria Chase beg.


End file.
